Later isn't always an option
by Immas13
Summary: Sharon is angry with Andrea for bringing Emma into their lives. Possibly more chapters to follow, depends on what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea I was toying with for a while, I haven't written anything along these lines before so I'm hoping it reads well. Possible chapters to follow if you enjoy it, let me know what you think, it will really depend on all of you if you would like to read more. Hope you enjoy! **

Andrea slid behind Sharon in the shower her shoulder brushing against the brunette's back, "mind if I join you? I'm running late."

"I guess not" Sharon noted, her unfamiliar annoyed tone hurt Andrea in the worst of ways. Sharon was blaming her for something she had no control over. Andrea had no control over Emma and her motives; however Sharon didn't see it that way.

"Honey I know you're upset but there really isn't anything I can do." Andrea leaned over Sharon setting her hand on Sharon's hip to grab the shampoo balancing her body enjoying the warmth of Sharon's skin under her touch.

"You could get that bitch away from Rusty." Sharon stepped under the water rinsing the shampoo from her own head feeling the water once again warm her body and stepping out of Andreas reach. How could Andrea not understand how badly this was hurting Rusty?

"Sharon…" Andrea warned working the shampoo into her hair while looking at Sharon's sexy neck wanting nothing more than to lean forward and taste her skin and relieve the growing tension between them. God she was impossible, pissing her off while turning her on…not a good combination.

"No Andrea, you should have witnessed the look on his face, he was in tears! Hell I was in tears; she called him a Whorefhin!" Sharon shrugged her shoulders away taking a step forward, "And then that _woman _told me that Rusty shouldn't be living here. She continues to insist he shouldn't be here, she is persistent I will give her that much."

Andrea rolled her eyes mentally cursing herself for appointing Emma to Major Crimes. "Sharon I can't get involved."

"You already got involved when you let her take over a case that should have been yours." Sharon spat back with full on anger rising.

"Sharon I'm your girlfriend! Rusty lives with us, don't you think they would be questioning me as well for tampering with the witness? Maybe if he didn't live here I could-"

"What the hell Andrea! How could you even say that?" Sharon jerked the door to the shower open stepping out as Andrea grabbed gently for her shoulder. Sharon had enough of people questioning Rusty's living situation.

"Sharon you didn't even let me finish! That wasn't what I meant at all, I love Rusty and I want him here." Andrea reached out for Sharon once again wanting to explain herself further.

"Don't. Just get your shower." Sharon stepped across the room, grabbing a towel wrapping it around her body as she left the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She knew she was being irrational but she couldn't help but feel that Andrea deserved the silent treatment after forcing Emma into Major Crimes.

"Morning" After dressing Sharon stepped next to Rusty kissing the top of his head as he sat at the counter eating his cereal.

"Hey" Rusty looked over at Sharon seeing her move about the kitchen with force raising his eyebrows and looking back at the bedroom where he knew Andrea was still residing. "So, are you two going to stay mad at each other forever?"

"What makes you think we're mad at each other?" Sharon pulled down a coffee mug filling it half way before taking a sip looking over at Rusty.

"Oh come on Sharon, I'm not stupid. Walls are thin around here." Rusty took another bite of his cereal seeing Sharon's expression completely change to fear.

Sharon pursed her lips together trying her best not to break into tears, "Rusty we aren't mad at you."

"Yeah but Sharon you're fighting because of me. Look if that's much of a big deal, I'll- I can find somewhere else to go. I mean maybe Emma's right maybe this was a bad idea." Rusty sighed not able to look Sharon in the eye for fear she would see his tears.

"No. This is your home Rusty. This will remain your home for as long as you need." Sharon's words had been exactly what Rusty needed to hear.

"Thanks Sharon." He needed to feel that he wasn't alone when taking on Emma, even if she wasn't in the room; he knew Sharon was always on the other side of the door.

Sharon smiled giving a confirmed nod hearing the bedroom door open and Andrea walking out in her navy blazer, the one that melted Sharon with every step. "Rusty why don't you wait for me down in the car, I need to talk to Andrea."

"Yeah okay" Rusty grabbed his bag next to him on the table taking his phone out of his pocket as he slipped past Andrea and walked out the front door.

"I really know how to clear a room these days." Andrea huffed with sarcasm as she grabbed her phone off the counter checking the morning emails and walking into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Andrea we need to talk." Sharon sat down at the table looking over at the woman rooting around the kitchen.

Andrea stopped with her hand in the cabinet slowly pulling out the travel coffee mug as she looked over at Sharon, "We do, however, I'm running late for work and I really don't know what there is to say right now without it resulting in a fight, we both know how this is going to end and it's not how I want to start my day."

Sharon sighed knowing her words were true, "your right, you're always right." Sharon wasn't sure what they could say that wouldn't end in complete devastation before she finished her first cup of coffee.

"How about we make a deal?" Andrea saw the smile in Sharon's eye and continued her compromise "what if, we take the night to think about it? I need to go home and get some work done tonight anyway and it will give us both some space and time to …think" Andrea put all her focus into holding the coffee mug tightly so Sharon couldn't see just how hard this was for her. She already felt there was too much distance between them.

"Okay, that sounds like a deal." Sharon set her own mug down in the sink brushing past Andrea once again. "Lock up when you leave, please." Sharon grabbed her phone and purse tugging it over her shoulder taking a second glance back at Andrea, "call me tomorrow?"

"Of course, have a good day." Andrea set the lid on the travel mug tight as she heard Sharon grab the keys from the dish in front of the door, "Sharon…"

"Yeah?" Sharon was standing half out the door scrolling through her morning emails waiting impatiently for whatever Andrea had to say.

"I love you," Andrea's voice cracked as she spoke the words and it caught Sharon's attention, however they were both running too late to try and reconcile at this point, they needed space.

Sharon sighed, she couldn't do this now. She would call her in the morning with a prompt apology but for now she didn't have the strength, "I love you too." And with that she was gone.

_However neither of them knew that Jack Raydor would be their newest house guest by morning_, and _later wasn't always an option._

**What did you think? Reviews are amazing; please give me your feedback, good or bad. As always Monday nights at 9pm, stayed tuned for more adventure on Major Crimes! **


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I'm VERY sorry for the long wait, I got a few responses so I decided to continue, wasn't really sure where to take this, I'm writing as I go so I like any input you have. Let me know if should continue or if you're no longer interested, I was sort of planning on writing drabbles as the season goes on, sort of what goes on behind the scenes with these two lovely ladies. **

**(This story takes place after False Pretenses.)**

Sharon and Rusty walked through the apartment, without thinking Sharon turned to lock the door, with the new threat against Rusty's life, Sharon was on full alert. Sharon heard a clanking in the kitchen and set her hand against Rusty's chest slipping out of her heels and walking quietly towards the kitchen, gun at the ready.

It wasn't until she was rounding the corner that she heard "I made dinner; I hope you guys are hungry." As Andrea turned she saw the gun tightened in Sharon's hand and dropped the oven mitt she was holding, "Sharon what the hell?"

Sharon lowered her weapon looking back to the front door at Rusty, "It's just Andrea." She saw Rusty's nod as he took his bag towards his bedroom, "I'm not hungry." Sharon sighed watching him walk before turning back to Andrea. "Sorry, it's been a long day." Sharon walked back and set her gun on her desk along with her glasses as she slowly rubbed her eyes before heading back to the kitchen.

Andrea picked the oven mitt off the floor looking over at Sharon who was now pulling out a bottle of wine from the cabinet and she walked over to her setting her hand on her back leaning against her, "You realize you just pulled a gun on me right? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not." Sharon didn't meet Andrea's eyes and opened the drawer searching for a wine opener trying to hold it all together. "Rusty received a threatening letter today, we couldn't find a trace." Sharon sighed looking into the open drawer, "where the hell is the wine opener?"

Andrea reached into the drawer pulling the clearly visible opener out as she rested her hand soothingly on Sharon's back rolling her fingertips in slow circles holding her hand open for Sharon to take it.

"Thank you." Sharon muttered and reached for the opener but before she could grab it she felt Andrea rest her warm hand against hers, "honey talk to me."

Sharon knew she could no longer hold it together and slowly took the wine opener placing it at the top of the wine bottle. "Rusty received this letter; it wasn't so much as a threat as just plain creepy. Then Emma tried to get his placement changed AGAIN and THEN I had to put him on house arrest until the trial, which lord only knows when that will be." Sharon sighed finally opening the bottle and pouring herself a glass feeling the strong liquid hit her throat though nothing would be strong enough to solve today's problems.

Andrea nodded setting her hands on her hips thinking of solutions. "What about getting extra protection? Can't they put a few patrol officers outside in shifts?"

"Taylor said that's why I carry a badge and a gun." Sharon held up her hand to stop Andrea's protective response. "I promise you I've already been over this with Taylor and he isn't budging." She walked over to sit down at the table curling up in the chair as she takes off her jacket setting it aside. "I thought you weren't going to be home tonight." It was stupid, but the only thing Sharon could think to say to change the subject.

"I went home and did some work and then went to get a shower and realized that all of my things are here. So I came over and took my shower and decided a warm dinner might be nice after a long day." She walked over to join Sharon at the table taking a seat. "I'm sorry I can't do more to help Sharon."

Sharon nodded taking another sip of the wine not ready to yet accept the loving woman's apology, yes it had been sincere but after years of giving second chances; Sharon wasn't so quick to trust anymore. "I know" Sharon finished off her first glass of wine and began pouring the second and felt Andrea's hand gently pushing the wine bottle back to the table, "how about some dinner first?"

Sharon met Andrea's eyes and instinctively pulled the wine bottle closer to her body, "I'm allowed to have a drink and I'm not hungry." The tone in Sharon's voice was cold and her eyes dark, all of these changes and stress with Rusty were taking their toll on her.

"Okay." Andrea held her hands up defensively and stood up from the table heading back over to the counter to make herself a plate as Sharon worked on her second glass.

The guilt began to course through her and she ran her fingers through her hair standing up and walking over to Andrea standing behind her as she set her hands on her hips leaning her head against her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking this all out on you and I know it. I don't like not being able to do anything to help. Rusty is helpless and I can't even do anything to make him feel safe and it's making me crazy."

Andrea smiled feeling Sharon was finally opening up and turned to hold her when Sharon's phone began ringing again and Sharon quickly pulled away jogging off to the living room to grab her phone leaving Andrea feeling empty once again.

Sharon stepped in a few moments later setting her phone on the kitchen counter, "That was Taylor, apparently my team went into overtime today and he decided to call me and remind me of policy." Sharon rolled her eyes once again reaching for the half full wine glass taking a large gulp and Andrea smirked running her fingertips across Sharon's shoulder.

"Why don't we eat something and then take a bath? I don't Taylor is the only one who could benefit from a relaxing bubble bath tonight." She smiled kissing Sharon's shoulder.

"I have a better idea. Let's skip dinner and the bath and just take this bottle to bed." Sharon smiled entangling her fingers with Andrea's.

"You may regret that decision later." Andrea smiled following Sharon's already moving feet towards the bedroom.

"Later can wait." Sharon grinned opening her bedroom door shutting it closed behind them just as Sharon's phone began to ring again.

Andrea sighed taking the wine bottle Sharon practically shoved at her as she jogged after her phone; sitting down on the bed taking a sip from the bottle. "Looks like later will have to wait."

Although in the life of crime and drama, later isn't always an option.

**( Okay, what did you think? Reviews are LOVE and always welcome, good or bad. Any ideas or input is also welcome, I would love to hear some ideas on where you want this story to go.)**


End file.
